UE Character Creation
UE Homepage | Rules Page | Terms Page =Skill Challenges= All characters will be required to take part in various skill challenges both as individuals and as a group. These challenges require the collection of X levels of success before Y number of failures occur. (24 successes before 10 failures) These challenges are made using non-combat skills with a difficult modifier based on how applicable the skill is to the current situation.. Skill check difficulties are normally between moderate and difficult and do not require massivly specilization to make a reasonable contribution to the challenge. =Starting Wealth and Equipment= Starting wealth is $1000. Maximum starting Wealth Level is Wealthy for 20 points. =Where do you get your power from?= Most player characters will develop the ability to use some form of essence manipulation at some point in thier careers. In Creation the ability to consiouly manipulate Essence (the magical building blocks of Creation) is a some what rare ability that must come from some source. The page this links to lists the most common sources of this ability. GURPS Restrictions Campaign Type Rules: By-the-book for the most part. GURPS has a lot more and better detailed rules, and does not require as much GM discretion. Realism: Realistic The game does not use any of the character or rule options that are designated as cinematic nor assess to cinematic, exotic or supernatural character traits. GM will on occasion make an exception. Tone: Serious in world tone, rules and characters. Occasionally humorous NPC's or situations. Challenge: Politics, realm building, skill challenges and combat. (Not a free form RP game.) Mortality: Death is common and permanent. Resurrection is very rare if at all. Power Level: Overall Moderate, Character Creation Experienced Adventures start at 200 exp and may take -100 points in flaws. New characters must be built using a 150 point base and -75 flaws. "These characters must be focused, balanced characters that receive GM approval. These characters must match the background material you make up. You will then receive 50 or more extra additional points which maybe spent as if it where earned in play. I.e. to improve and expand existing traits and not to purchase a whole bunch of new and unrelated advantages or skills that do not fit the back-story. Believable characters should spend their points evenly on all of their skill areas not just those useful in a fight. Stats and Advantages Basic Attributes are limited to a maximum of 18. Hit points and fatigue points may not be more than 30% different than the stat they are based on. HP and FP can't vary by more than 30% of ST and HT, respectively. Will and Perception can't exceed 20 or be lowered by more than four levels. Basic Speed must stay within +- 2.00 of its calculated value. Basic Move must remain within +- 3 yards/second of ITS base value. Magic Stats All characters have an essence pool equal to 10 + (Magery(all types)*2) Advantages and Disadvantages Only Mundane advantages and disadvantages are allowed; those labeled exotic or supernatural are off-limits. Advantages and skills described as “cinematic” – Enhanced Defenses, Gadgeteer, Gizmos, Gunslinger, Rapier Wit, Trained by a Master, Weapon Master, etc – are also forbidden. Also ruled out are borderline-supernatural advantages such as Danger Sense, Daredevil, Empathy, Luck and Serendipity. Maximum Magery is 3 levels. Spell Restrictions These restrictions to all PC's. If a spell you need as a pre-req for a higher tier spell, I will supply you with another as pre-req. Category:UE Category:UE Rules Category:UE PC Rules